Kill Log
'Total Entities Slain:' Adherer (2) Agai Amoeba, Giant Assassin, Inept (2) Assassin Vine Auchs Aurumvorax Bandits, (25) (1 Captured) Bandits, Non-human (4) Barbarian (12) Bat, Darkness Bear, Brown (1) Black Pudding (2) Blodeuwedd Boggard, small (88) Boggard, large (5) Bog Mummy (4) Bones, Bloody (2) Centipede, Giant Whiptail Centipede, Large (2) Child, Crystal (1) Crag linnorms Cultist (7) Cultist, Leader Cyclops, Giant (1) Deer, Dread-Stalk (1) Dire Boar, Feral (1) Dovan Dragon Fly, Giant (8) Dragon, Komodo (1) (Morgan/Jang) Drake, Forest Druid, Vask, The Eagle, Giant (1) Ettercap (5) Fey, Ocule (1) Fieros, (4) Fixer, The Frog, giant (2) Fungi, Violet (3) Giant (3) (captured) Grables Gremlin, (16) Grigori (Discredited) Grimstalker Guards/Assassins, Restov, (8) Happs Bydon Hargulka Hermit, Mad Hill Giant Howl of the North Wind Imeckus Stroon (wizard) Jailor, The Kobold, Loud-Mouth Silverscale Kobold, Silverscale (7) Kressel Leucrotta Lizard, Fire (2) Lizardfolk (13) Lonely Warrior Mephit, Air (1) Mephit, Smoke (2) Mephit, Water (2) Mouther, Gibbering (1) Mr. Biggs Old Crackjaw Owlbear (8) Owlbear, Giant Enraged Owlbear, Rabid (1) Pirahna swarm (2) Piscodaemon Pixie (3) Raccoon Rigg Riptide Horror Savant, Feybrine (1) Scaber, (10) Scorpion, Giant (2) Scythe Tree Shrieker (2) Skeleton, (9) Slurk (2) Soul Eater, (4) Spectre, Willis Gunderson Spider, Giant (8) Spriggan (10) Spriggan, Mage (1) Squirrel, Pink with Yellow Afro (1) Stag Lord Stygia Swarm, Bat (3) Swarm, Rat (8) Swarm, Raven (4) Swarm, Spider, (2) Tartuk Tatzlwyrm, (2) Tendriculos Thawn, (2) Thylacine Tick-Biter Tickleback Troll (6) Troll, Illusion (1) Troll, Rock (1) Troll, Two-Headed Tuskgutter Ur-Lizard (4) Vordakai Wasp swarm (3) Werewolf, Barbarian (1) Wight (5) Wizard/Assassin, Restov, (1) Wolf, (13) Worg (4) Wyvern (2) Xill (6) Zombie, (12) Zombie, Centaur, (1) Zombie, Dread, Cephal Lorentus Zombie, Dread, Cyclops (15) Zombie, Human (34) Zombie, Iur 'Chart ' (Power Quotient = Boss Kills * 2 + Normal Kills) 'By Individual:' ''--Aleksander Medvyed-Surrey''--' Bandit, (2) Couladin, Mage, The (Captured) BOSS Owlbear (1) Zombie, (1) ''--Alyssa Givaldrak--'' Bandit, (1) Bones, Bloody (1) Gremlin, (1) Guard/Assassin, Restov (1) Wolf, (1) Zombie, (5) ''--Drun Givaldrak--'' Eagle, Giant BOSS Gremlin, (2) Guard/Assassin, Restov (3) Squirrel, Pink with Yellow Afro (1) Thawn, (1) BOSS Wolf, (1) --''Elba''-- Boggard, small Boss Feybrine Savant (1) Spriggan (3) Xill (1) ''--Feren--'' Assassin Vine, (1) Pixie Rigg BOSS Skeleton, (1) Worg ''--Hirol Zidane--'' Bandit, (6) Bandit, (1) (Captured) Cultist, (2) Cultist, Leader Gremlin, (1) Lizardfolk (1) Mephit, Water (1) Tartuk Tick-Biter Tuskgutter BOSS Ur-Lizard (1) Xill (1) ''--Jack/Wilward Wyvernjack''-- Bandit, (2) Bandit, Non-Human, (2) Centipede, Large (1) Child, Crystal (1) Gremlin, (1) Guard/Assassin, Restov (1) Mr. Biggs (Captured) BOSS Scaber (4) Stag Lord, (Poisoned via Drinking Contest) BOSS Swarm, Spider, (1) Tatslewyrm, (2) Wolf, (2) ''--Jang Lodovka--'' Bandit, (3) Boggard, small (9) Bog Mummy Dragon Fly, Giant (4) Dragon, Komodo, (Split Credit) BOSS Drake, Forest (1) Frog, giant (2) Fungi, Violet (2) Grigori (Discredited) BOSS Guard/Assassin, Restov (1) Happs Bydon (Sleeped by Jang. Coup De Graced by Morgan) BOSS Mephit, Air (1) Mephit, Smoke (2) Mephit, Water (1) Shrieker (2) Wasp swarm (2) Wight (1) Zombie, (1) ''--Morgan Kelhin--'' Agai BOSS Bandit, (4) Bandit, Nonhuman (1) Dragon, Komodo BOSS Fieros, (3) The Fixer (Dropped by Morgan.) BOSS Gremlin (4) Hargulka (Assist by Gravity) BOSS Happs Bydon (Sleep by Jang. Coup De Graced by Morgan) BOSS Howl of the North Wind BOSS Kobold, Loud-Mouthed Silverscale (1) Kobold, Silverscale (4) Lizard, Fire (2) Old Crackjaw BOSS Owlbear (2) Owlbear, Rabid (1) Pixie Pscodaemon BOSS Scaber (1) Scorpion, Giant (1) Scythe Tree BOSS Skeleton, (1) Spider, Giant (3) Spriggan (1) Swarm, Bat (1) Swarm, Spider, (1) Troll (2) Troll, Two-Headed BOSS Ur-Lizard (2) Wasp swarm Werewolf, Barbarian (1) Wolf, (5) Worg Xill (2) Zombie, Centaur (1) Zombie, Dread, Cyclops (3) Zombie, Human (2) ''--River/Elban Medvyed-- Guard/Assassin, Restov (2) --Omae--'' Bandit, (1) Bog Mummy Centipede, Giant Whiptail (1) BOSS Centipede, Large (1) Cultist (1) Gremlin, (2) Kobold, Silverscale (1) Kressel BOSS Leucrotta BOSS Lizardfolk (2) Owlbear (2) Scorpion, Giant (1) Skeleton, (1) Swarm, Bat (1) Thawn, (1) Thylosine, (1) Tickleback BOSS Troll (1) Wolf, (2) ''--Quethir--'' Adherer (1) Assassin, Inept (2) Bat, Darkness (1) Barbarian (2) Black Pudding Boggard, large (2) Boggard, small (4) Bones, Bloody (1) Crag Linnorms Boss Cultist, (3) Deer, Dread-Stalk (1) Dire Boar, Feral Ettercap (1) Fey, Ocule (1) Fieros, (1) Fungi, Violet (1) Grimstalker, (1) Hermit, Mad BOSS Imeckus Stroon (wizard)' BOSS' Jailor, The BOSS Lonely Warrior BOSS Owlbear, Giant Enraged BOSS Skeleton, (4) Soul Eater BOSS Soul Eater (2) Spectre, Willis Gunderson Spider, Giant (4) Spriggan (5) Spriggan, Mage (1) Swarm, Bat (1) Swarm, Rat (2) Swarm, Raven (2) Tendriculos BOSS Troll (2) Troll, Illusion (1) Troll, Rock (1) Ur-Lizard (1) Wight (3) Worg (2) Wyvern (2) Xill (1) Zombie, Dread, Cephal Lorentus BOSS Zombie, Dread, Cyclops (8) Zombie, Iur Zombie, Human (2) --''Sardaxinomicon''-- Adherer (1) Aurumvorax Barbarian (5) Blodeuwedd BOSS Boggard, small (70) with 1 cloudkill Cyclops, Giant (1) Ettercap (4) Giant (3) (captured) Lizardfolk (8) Mouther, Gibbering (1) Raccoon, yep, just a standard one. Rat, Swarm (6) Skeleton (2) Slurk Soul Eater (1) Spider, Giant (1) Stygia Troll (1) Ur-Lizard (1) Wight (1) Zombie, Dread, Cyclops (3) Zombie, Human (12) ''--Sharell Libain--'' Aurumvorax Bandit, (4) Barbarian (1) Bear, Brown (1) BOSS Black Pudding Boggard, small Bog Mummy (2) Cultist (1) Dovan BOSS Dragon Fly, Giant (4) Grables Gremlin, (5) Kobold, Silverscale (1) Lizardfolk (2) Owlbear (1) Pirahna Swarm Pixie Puma (1) Riptide Horror Slurk Spriggan (1) Swarm, Raven (2) Vordakai BOSS Wizard/Assassin, Restov (1) Wolf, (2) Xill (1) Zombie, (5) --''Thalassa''-- Amoeba. Giant Barbarian (4) Hill Giant Boggard, small (3) including Star Fox Boggard, large (3) Zombie, Dread, Cyclops (1) Zombie, Human (18) 'NPCs' --''Akiros''-- Auchs --''Fernando''-- Scaber (2) --''Ghrey Battle''-- Druid, Vask, The BOSS --''Kesten Garess''-- Owlbear BOSS --''Leerat Jenkins''-- Scaber --''Munguk''-- Owlbear ''--Quelk Surtova--'' Bandit, (2) shots. One was at 2 hp and the other was asleep --''THACO''-- Scaber (2) 'Unclaimed:' 'PC Fatalities:' Bromin by Werewolf Barbarian (Greataxe ouchies) Drun by Tuskgutter (Charge, followed by painful critical) Morgan by Aurumvorax River by Happs (Longbow Critical. Max Damage.) Category:Player Characters